skullduggerylarpfandomcom-20200214-history
Armor
Armor is the protective clothing and devices a character wears to keep them from suffering damage. Armor shields, deflects, absorbs, or shuns vigorously any damage that would befall a character. In general, this form of equipment comes highly recommended by all, especially those who get caught without it. Armor ranges from heavy clothing to extremely heavy plate armor that requires a steam engine to help it move. While all armor, depending on upgrades, gives the same armor bonus, it is up to you as a player to determine what style of protective wear a character will wear. While weapons add to damage, and gadgets can add to a skill total, armor is a more passive bonus. All armor grants a bonus to a character’s soak. Therefore, Armor’s main bonus is granted only if a character is hit. Also, a character can only wear one piece of armor. Initial Armor Initial armor is the run of the mill, easy to find, cheap protective wear that anyone can obtain or make for the most part easily. They do not grant much of a bonus, but are better than just a character’s own hide. All armor grants a bonus to both a character’s bashing and lethal soak. * +4B/+4L soak There are three ways to obtain an initial set of armor; buy with credits, craft, or theft; all of which come with their own challenges and times they can occur. Buying Armor Buying an initial set of armor is as simple as that: buy it. A character can buy a set of armor before an event for the cost of one hundred credits or at an in-game shop. * Initial Armor: 100 credits Crafting Armor Crafting armor is just like crafting any other equipment. A player may do this before an event or during an event. If armor is crafted before an event, a story will need to be told to a GM before an event has begun about how a character made the armor or how they obtained it. Some credit spending may be needed for acquiring the materials, and some draws may need to occur to make sure a character could do what the story says. If the armor is crafted during an event, then materials will need to be collected and draws will need to be made at appropriate difficulties. Armor Theft Stealing armor is possible, but much like stealing anything from another character, has its own difficulties. Stealing another character’s armor has a much higher difficulty than stealing a weapon or gadget, which in general are small and could be easily missed or misplaced. Therefore, stealing another character’s armor in general has a difficulty ten points higher than stealing a similar level weapon or gadget. It is not impossible to steal armor, but the target is wearing it. More than likely they will notice, especially if they go from full armor plate to just their undergarments. Upgrading Armor Armor can be upgraded just like gadgets and weapons through the use of credits or by crafting. Both methods work much like they do for gadgets and weapons. Armor is upgraded through the purchase of an add-on. Each add-on grants armor either a soak bonus or other special effect. Armor may be upgraded a max of four times. * Max Upgrade: 4 * Upgrade Number x 100 credits * Add-on List Crafting Upgrades A character can also upgrade their armor by crafting and modification. Crafting an armor upgrade functions just like it does for crafting weapons and gadgets. The first option is to come up with a story for how a character upgraded a weapon before an event. This must be told to a GM before the event, and may still require spending of credits and draws for the modification to the weapon. A character can also do this during an event but must pass the successful checks and gather the materials. Broken Armor Armor breaks, just like everything else, from prolonged use and repeatedly taking damage. There are two ways a character’s armor may break. If a character is hit by an attack and the damage card is a Benjo, they must check to see if their armor breaks. If the draw is a five or below, then their armor is broken. The second way armor can break is it is hit with two Benjos in a scene. If a character’s armor breaks it grants no soak or resistance bonuses. To repair armor a character must make a craft check. If Skullduggery is drawn then the armor is destroyed. Quantity Your character can have multiple armor items in their inventory, but may only be able to wear one as their armor. In other words, your character can carry six leather jackets, but can only wear one.